1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide joint for a riser between a well and a floating petroleum installation, for example, an oil platform, comprising an outer pipe and an inner pipe, which pipes are adapted to move telescopically relative to one another to compensate for changes in the distance between the sea bed and the platform.
2. Description of the Background Information
A known slide joint of this type is shown in FIG. 1. To maintain tension in the riser, a plurality of wires are attached to the upper end of the outer pipe, which wires in turn are connected to a plurality of tensioners, which exert a constant tension on the riser. The wires, tensioners, appurtenant collection reels and other equipment associated with the tensioning apparatus for the riser require considerable space and, in addition, are very heavy. Moreover, the wires are under substantial strain and must be inspected and changed relatively often.